Looks can be deceiving
by sammansen
Summary: When Merlin decides to play a joke on Arthur it back fires and they end up in each others bodies.How will Merlin change them back without magic and without revealing his magic to Arthur?
1. a wide awakening

Looks can be deceiving

Merlin POV

I flipped through the pages in the spell book looking for the perfect joke. I don't normally pull prank's on Arthur like this but I just feel like pulling off some steam. Then I found a spell that would let me say things in his head while he's asleep. I got in bed and uttered the spell. Arthur was already asleep, _perfect! _I thought.

"_Arthur….. Arthur….."_ I whispered.

"Who's there!" Arthur said in his sleep but he didn't sound scared.

I didn't answer. This prank wasn't going very well, Arthur wasn't reacting the way I had hoped, and my head felt like it was in a million different places.

"_Arthur!" _I said again.

I felt a sudden surge of pain then none at all. I woke up, but I couldn't see very well all I could see was the light from the window.

Arthur POV

My dream was odd, I was in the castle vault when I heard someone calling my name I looked around but there was no one there.

"_Arthur…."_ A voice said.

I woke up but went back to sleep.

Merlin POV

I woke up. I was still groggy I opened my eyes.

"Guinevere!" I yelled in horror.

Guin was in her night clothes and I had been sleeping with her.


	2. A talk with yourself

"Arthur what's wrong?" Guin asked.

_Arthur? Maybe it's a dream._

"uhhh Just a bad dream." I said.

I turned around to look in a mirror to find myself with Arthur's reflection. _Where's Arthur? If I'm in his body he must be in mine._

"MERLIN!" I shouted hoping he would understand.

Arthur POV

I woke up to the sound of Gaius' voice.

"Merlin get up Arthur's calling you!" He said.

I was going back to sleep when I realized what he had said. I bolted up.

_Arthur's calling me? Merlin? _I got up, and walked into the other room.

"What do you mean, Arthur's calling me?" I asked hoping this was a dream.

"Merlin don't play stupid, although you do it very well. Arthur is calling you." He said.

"MERLIN!" I heard me call.

I was about to say something when I noticed my reflection in a bucket of water, I was Merlin! _Oh no! _This is my all-time worst nightmare! I decided to see if I, well I guess Merlin had the answers. I went to my chambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone said.

I opened the door, I was there but Guin wasn't.

"Merlin please tell me you know what's going on!" I said.

Merlin POV

"Merlin please tell me you know what's going on!" he said.

"No I was hoping you would." I lied.

Arthur looked furious.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm stuck in your body I don't know how to rule a kingdom." I said.

"Tell no one what's happened, this is embarrassing." Arthur said.

"What about Gaius he should know what to do." I said.

"For now don't tell anyone one, we'll figure this out."

"What about Guin?" I asked.


	3. A Unfortunate Truth

"What about- Arthur stopped and shock came across his, (well technically my) face when he realized what I meant. "That could be a problem." He said.

"Ya tell me about it I woke up with her!" I said.

"I'll tell Guinn and you can tell Gaius he might know what to do."

I left the room and went through the hallways till I got to the place I lived. I opened the door.

"Gaius?" I asked.

"Yes Sire?" I heard a voice from up the stairs.

Gaius came down the stairs till he faced me.

"Unfortunately." I said.

Gaius looked puzzled.

"I don't know what happened but Arthur and I have swapped bodies." I replied.

Gaius looked at me sternly.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything." I lied.

Lucky for me he's not used to Arthur lying otherwise he wouldn't have believed me.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Gaius said "you've never run in to this problem before even with all your stupidity."

Gaius pulled a book from the shelf named 'Common magical mishaps and back fires'. Gaius looked through the book frantically.

"There's got to be something in there about body swapping." I said.

"Have you thought about waiting till tonight and asking Killgarrah?" Gaius asked.

I leaned in a bit.

"I can't use magic." I informed him.

Gaius looked up from the book and stared at me.

"Then Arthur can, and if he uses it it'll blow your secret."


	4. A kiss can't fix this

Arthur POV

Telling Gaius was probably easy for merlin, how do you tell the love of your life that she slept with someone else without even knowing it? I walked into our room and there she was, in one of morgana's old dresses. The gown flowed to the floor complementing her perfect complexion.

"Merlin, it's good to see you is there something you wanted?" She asked.

"Umm…. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

I freaked, I couldn't do this.

"You… You look beautiful." I said instead of what I should have.

"Thank you, I just hope Arthur thinks so." She said.

"Ya….." I said with a bit of a frown on my face.

_I have to tell her _I told myself.

"Merlin, Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No why would anything be wrong?"

"You didn't look very happy."

Guinevere POV

"Well…. It's….. Just Arthur." He said. "He's been kind of pressured and it's been falling a bit on me."

Merlin wasn't very convincing; he was hesitating as if there was something he wasn't saying.

"Can you go get him for me? I would like to speak with him."

"Yes Gui- My lady." He said.

Merlin didn't seem sure of anything; as he was going out he ran into the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said as he left my range of vision.

I sat there, my maid had brought me breakfast before Merlin had arrived. She had brought me a plate with mostly fruits, but it had some meat and cheese on it. The Cheese was rich, yet salty, and the fruits were very sweet. It took a while to chew the meat, but it tasted very good while it lasted.

"Guin, you wanted to see me?" Arthur said pocking his head in the door.

"Come sit." I told him.

Arthur had to think about this for a moment, but after a bit he came and sat down.

"I here you've been having a hard time." I said.

Merlin POV

"I here you've been having a hard time." I said.

_Guin you have no idea._

"Well a bit, not much ju- Guin pulled me close and kissed me!


	5. reunion with an old friend

I pushed her away.

"Arthur, is something wrong?" she asked a little upset that I pushed her away.

I had to think what was I going to do and what would Arthur do if he found out?

"I just have to talk to a- merlin about something."

Gwen looked very confused, I don't blame her.

"Guinevere, there's something I have to tell you, witch Arthur should of." I said ready to tell her since he hadn't. "Somehow we ended up in each other's bodies." I said bracing myself.

Guinevere gave a slight laugh.

"Did Merlin give you those berries again?"

Last time I had given the berry we call a kincho berry Arthur hadn't quite acted how he would and forgot it all afterwards.

"No… I'm serious, do you remember that time I tried to kill Arthur because of the flamora? Or the time I found you in the woods as a dear?"

That question had done it.

"Merlin? How? And….." Guinevere had trailed off. "And when?"

This was getting kind of awkward. _I wish Arthur had told her._

"La-Last night." I stammered.

Guinevere POV

He stammered the words knowing they would have a impact on me. _Great this is getting very awkward._

"What are you two going to do about it? Is there a way to reverse it?" I asked.

"We don't know how it happened and are not yet close to a way to resolve it." He said.

"Tell Arthur that I will be taking a walk through the woods, but please make sure no one comes with me I'd prefer to be alone."

"As you wish." He replied.

He walked towards the door and opened it. He looked back.

"Thanks for understanding Gwen." He said.

I gave a slight smile in assurance. After That I followed Merlin out the door and down the corridor. The walk through the palace was refreshing. I walked through the kitchen to the back entrance and to the stables.

"Guineveve." I said to the mare that I liked to ride.

I walked over quietly and mounted the white horse.

"Take me to the forest we so often walk through."

I had tought her to recognize some commands, so she did as I said and before long we were heading to a cottage I often visited. I tied Gwen to the tree with a lead rope. The cottage had smoke coming from the chimney, the occupants were home. I walked up to the door and opened it to see a quaint little place with pelts and a fireplace the only thing off with the place was a shattered pot lying on the ground.

"Guinivere what brings you here." Said a cold , familiar voice.

"Morgana."


	6. A bit of a chat and a new plan

"I'm here with some news that's.. quite strange." I said.

"Is the king sick? Does he suspect you?" she asked anxiously.

"Sort of and no. Somehow Merlin and Arthur have swapped bodies." I said "It will be easier to kill Arthur now." I said with a slight grin.

"No, if you kill Merlin while he's in Arthur's body it will be like killing two birds with one stone; Merlin will finally be out of my way and Arthur would not be able to claim the throne, no one would believe him that he is the rightful king of Camelot if he's in Merlin's body. Of course he is not the rightful heir. " Morgana said still agitated that I had not been able to kill him.

She smiled evilly.

"But merlin's smarter than Arthur, if he can outwit you and your magic." I said.

I wish I hadn't said this cause I could tell Morgana didn't like being outsmarted by a servant.

Morgana POV

"I'm going to pretend I didn't he-" I stopped and paused for a while pondering the events where Merlin got away. "How?" I asked her.

"I do not understand, how what?" She replied.

"I left him to the circuits in chains and the next day he's walking around Camelot as well as ever. I poisoned him with an amazingly strong tincture that leaves you paralyzed in the most agonizing way, yet he returns to Camelot and foils my plans. I ask how? How can he walk away with nothing more than a bruise?"

"I'm sorry I can't answer it. But I know something is different about him. There was this one time we were in a castle that was unfamiliar to us, there was this girl, Lamia who had led us there, she tricked men to their dea-"

"I am familiar with the tales of the Lamia." I interrupted her.

"I know, but instead of trying to lure him she screamed when he got near. Merlin's definitely hiding something, but… what?"


	7. Off to lunch

"Find out as much as you can and then kill him." I said.

"But merlin has never been too eager to share secrets especially since he knows I'm helping you." She said.

"Do not worry Gwen, give him this tincture and he'll be spilling his deepest secrets to anyone. Not even the strongest of sorcerers have been able to resist its effects. He won't know why he's telling you but he cannot stop." I said handing her the tincture.

Guinevere POV

"And you just have this on hand?" I asked.

Morgana had been known to be prepared back when she lived in Camelot, but she had lost that habit when she had learned she was a sorceress and actually started practicing.

"I was saving it for Emrys but Merlin will have to do." She said.

"I must go, I told Merlin before I left that I was taking a walk, he will be suspicious if I'm gone to long." I said walking toward the door.

Before I walked out I grabbed an apple for Guineveve from a basket full of them.

I untied the lead rope and shoved it in the saddle bag, and then I mounted the lovely mare. The forest was peaceful and I almost wish I had come here instead of going to see Morgana. The ride didn't last long even though it was more than an hour long it felt like seconds. I dismounted her and gave her the apple.

"Thank you." I said.

_I should've saved that apple for Merlin. What do I do now? _I climbed up the stairs to the hall that had Gaius' Quarters and knocked on the door.

"Do not come in I'm busy." I heard the court physician call through the door.

"Gaius do you know where Merlin is?" I asked.

"Guinevere I did not expect you." Gaius said opening the door "I did not quite hear what you said."

"I asked if you had seen Merlin recently." I said while making sure the door was closed.

"He's in the kitchen." He replied.

"Gaius do you mean Merlin or Arthur?" I said then toned my voice down to a whisper. "They told me about last night."

"Merlin happens to be in a round table meeting. And I fear he's going to cause suspicion." Gaius said.

And on that note I left heading toward the throne room. Luckily I knew secret passages that the maids use to get to their mistress sooner.

"Sire the crops have not yielded enough to get us through the winter as normal." Leon informed Merlin.

"Ah…. Ration it out and make sure ever family gets enough to eat." Merlin said.

_He's not doing bad._

"Let us take a break for lunch." Merlin declared.

"Gwaine please go inform the cook to send lunch up for the knights." I commanded him.

"Yes my lady, but what about you?" he asked.

"Arthur and I shall have lunch in our chambers, alone." I said.


	8. A Great idea

"Merlin you sit down while I get lunch." I told him.

"No Gwen I can- I interrupted

"You should rest… I insist. Sit, I'll get lunch." I told him more forcefully this time.

Merlin POV

Guinevere left for the kitchens while I sat down. _I don't feel tired, I've actually been resting all day. What is Guinevere up to?_

Guinevere POV

I headed down to the kitchens with the bag that held the tincture.

"Gwen where are you going?" asked Arthur.

"I wanted to treat merlin to lunch, do you want to join us?" I asked still wondering how I would get Merlin to tell me everything if Arthur was in the room.

"Sorry Gwen I can't you won't believe how much I have to do." Arthur said.

"You've really accepted that you'll have to do all of merlin's chores." I said smiling at the thought of Arthur shoveling manure.

"If we don't switch back soon I'll die. Now I know what he means when he says he doesn't have time to himself. Even though Gaius knows he's still making me clean his leach tank." He replied.

I was having a good time listening to Arthur's troubles but I had to get lunch sooner or later.

"I have to go." I told him.

He understood and left. _Now no more distractions._ I continued down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"Your highness, what would you like?' asked the cook.

"I just came to get mine and Arthur's food, I'll prepare it myself."

I went over to the cupboards and grabbed a tray with dishes on it. Then grabbed a wine jug and bread.

I didn't know what I should grab next, or what to put the tincture on.

"Are you looking for something my lady?" a servant asked me.

"Do you know what goes well with bread?" I asked in reply.

"Cheese, and there's some more soup from what the knights were having, if you want some of that I'll get you some." She replied.

_Soup sounds perfect._

"I'll get it thank you." I told her.

_Soon I'll know what merlin's hiding._


	9. Truth's and Lie's

Merlin POV

Guinevere got back from the kitchens with a tray full of food.

"Where's Arthur?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Believe it or not, he's doing your chores." She replied.

_Arthur?_

"Are you sure? Is he ill? Why can't he eat with us?" I asked shoving a spoon full of the mushroom soup into my mouth.

Gwen smiled, And started eating her food.

"It's funny he just said he didn't have the time. And he said Gaius is making him clean the leach tank." She said still more happily.

I gave a chuckle almost choking on the last bit of my soup. I moved on to eating the bread and cheese and drinking the wine.

"I wish I could see him, you don't know how long I've wanted to see him actually do _work._" I said.

Guinevere looked at me sternly.

"Merlin don't be rude, why would you say something like that?" she said.

The truth is, I don't know why I said that. It was like I wasn't thinking; I just said what I thought.

"Gwen, I feel, dizzy." I said, almost biting my tongue. "I think that wine is a little too strong. It's funny cause normally it takes a lot more to get me drunk, which makes sense since I'm strong in my own way and, no one can beat me cause I am awesome, but we shouldn't talk about that, how are you?" I said faster than I could think.

"Merlin how are you awesome? You're nothing but a servant." She said.

"And you sound like Morgana." I said.

I had forgotten in all the commotion that Morgana had kidnapped Gwen a few weeks back.

"I am awesome, because that's the way I am and neither you nor morgana can change that!" I said. "Tell Morgana, I won't tell you anything."

"Oh yes you will. What are you hiding from me?" she said forcefully.

I thought about it.

"I'm a super powerful sorcerer and there's nothing you can do about, you are no match for my awesomeness and the order of the dragons." Now I was just saying whatever came into my head to cover up that I actually told her!

Gwen looked a little annoyed.

"Was that true?" she asked.

"Of course it was… I love the order of the dragons and the servants code." My lies were getting lame.

"Your just making stuff up." She said very angry. "You will tell me everything you know about the sorcerer emrys!" she yelled.

"I think he's male, Gaius keep's him well educated in everything that happens and often helps him. And…. He smart." I said so weirdly, trying to convince her I was still lying.

"Doe's emrys always talk about himself in the third person?" she asked.

"Of course he doesn't, why?" I said.

I knew what she ment but hopefully that was something to get me to tell her who he was and not that she actually thought I am. My mind was getting foggier.

"I ask you once more, _Who is he._"

Whatever she druged me with finally worked.

"Me."


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen gasped and got up running for the door, and of course I couldn't stop her from leaving, without magic I was helpless. Gwen turned around.

"I thought you would have done something, now that I am going to tell Morgana all about you." She said.

I couldn't do anything. Arthur was the one with magic now.

"You're hiding something. But what more do you have to hide?" she asked me.

I was getting even dizzier until I fell asleep.

Arthur POV

_Once merlin and I switch back I'm going to…. To….. have him flogged? _I thought while sharpening Leon's sword. I put the sword on the rack on the side next to the spears. I was walking passed the axes when one of them fell. I had little time to react I felt a surge of… something, maybe fear, the next thing I know the axe is floating in midair. I moved out of the way of the axe and it fell.

"Who's there!?" I asked as I looked around.

_Was that me? _I asked myself. I had to tell someone, but who? I immediately came to the conclusion to tell Merlin. I ran throughout the castle trying to find him, until I ran into gwaine.

"Gwaine! Have you seen m-Arthur?" I asked.

Gwaine turned around.

"He should be having lunch, like you didn't know that. Is something wrong?" he asked.

I scoffed.

"No nothing's wrong, does something have to be wrong for me to want to see him?" I replied.

Gwaine paused for a moment.

"Yes, so what's wrong." He said with a grin. "I'm kidding Merlin don't take everything so literally."

I gave a slight laugh and hurried to my room. I opened the door, to my surprise Merlin was on the bed not conscious, Gwen was sitting there, but something wasn't right.

"What happened?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know he just fell like this during lunch." Gwen said.

Gwen started crying into a handkerchief. I walked over to comfort her.

"Have you told Gaius about this?" I asked.

"No, but I'll do that now." She said.

Guinevere got up and headed for the door.

"Is she gone?" I heard.

Merlin had woken up.

"Yes but, why would you care if Gwen were here or not?" I asked.

"Arthur, Morgana did something to Gwen in the dark tower, she'll do anything Morgana asks, and she wants both of us dead." He said.

I laughed.

"Really merlin, you need to come up with better jokes." I said.

Merlin glared at me. _He's not joking?_

"You're serious?" I asked more stunned than normal.

"You know maybe I shouldn't have told you." He said stubbornly.

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"There's something I have to tell you… I.. I have magic." I burst.

Merlin looked at me trying to find the right expression; he went through quite a few.

"Really?" he asked.

I was about to say 'yes' when I realized something.

"You're hiding something….. you knew?" I said.

"n-no." He said.

I gave him a glare.

"You're a bad liar Merlin." I said. "And if I didn't know better I'd say it had something to do with this."

Merlin looked confused.

"What would I know about magic?" He said. "Shouldn't Gwen be back by now?"

I thought about it, merlin was the one always talking like sorcerers were the victim. The door opened behind me and I turned to see Gaius.

"I came as fast as I could." Gaius said.

"He's fine he was pretending till Gwen left." I said. "Which reminds me, where is Gwen?"

I said thinking about what Merlin had told me. If she was working with morgana she'd probably tell her about the state they were in, I shooed the thought from my head.

"She was right behind me." Gaius said looking around.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks. And then Merlin mouthed something and Gaius gave a sigh.

"What is going on!?" I half yelled at them. "I feel like everyone always knows something I don't, I command you to tell me!"


	12. A little chat and bigger truths

Merlin sat up uneasy after I had yelled at them.

"I'm sorry for shouting, just please tell me what's going on." I apologized.

Merlin paused for a minute then answered.

"Guinevere is under some sort of enchantment and helping morgana. She drugged me with some sort of truth serum. Have you ever heard the name Emrys." He asked.

_Well Duh! Morgana mentions him a lot._

"Morgana said 'Not even Emrys can save you now.' To me when we were taking back the castle. I think she feared him. Not to mention he was in the castle a few years back." I replied.

"I think Emrys is the only person she fears at all, and now she's going to know who he is. I wasn't strong enough and I told Gwen."

_They are still hiding stuff. I already figured out that Emrys is a sorcerer. _

"So you know a powerful sorcerer? I could hang you for that." I said.

Merlin started to laugh. I started hitting him with the pillow.

"What!?" I asked not ceasing the attack.

"You can't while you're in _my body_." He said still laughing. "We have to go stop Gwen or Morgana could have the advantage next time she attacks."

_Wow Merlin's really useful. _I thought in a sarcastic tone.He seemed to make sure I knew I was in his body, sort of teasing me.

"Now I command you tell me who this Emrys is so I can make sure he's safe." I said in a stressed tone.

Merlin just looked at me, he raised his eyebrows, And then smiled.

"I promised to keep that secret with my life, and that means keeping it from you too."

Merlin is very infuriating.

"But you told Gwen! And it's not like Morgana is going to let you live if she attacks Camelot and Emrys is dead. I'm going to send some knights after Gwen." I said.

I stood up and headed towards the door.

"They probably won't listen to you, need I remind you I'm in your body and you're in mine." He said.

_I can't wait until I'm not in __**His body **__anymore. His body?..._

I turned around and looked at him seriously.

"You're a sorcerer?"


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin POV

When Arthur opened his mouth the last thing I suspected was what he said.

"You're a sorcerer?" He asked.

"What?" I asked trying to hide the fear of his realization.

"That's what you've been keeping from me isn't it?" he answered. "I thought about it and the only time I have ever been able to use magic was in _your _body. See merlin what really got me is you said you'd promised to keep Emry's secret with _your life_, and who was in the room next to me before Morgana's magic failed?"

"Sorry but you're not even close, for your information I was _behind _you." I said confidently lying.

"Merlin when was the last time I believed your lies?" he said as if he were ten times smarter than me.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Cause your big head would just deny it." I said.

Arthur smiled and then replied to my banter.

"Technically now it's your big head." He said smiling. "Merlin it's not like I can execute you while I'm like this."

Gwen POV

I opened the door to the hut.

"Morgana?" I said.

I heard a maniacal laugh from near the fire.

"I trust you bring me news of Merlin and Arthur's predicament?" Morgana said poking the flames.

She stood up and turned around to face me. Grabbing hold of my hand she smiled. Then she frowned.

"You're freezing cold. Here come by the fire." She said beckoning me towards the flames.

I followed her embrace.

"I have news about Emrys." I said waiting for her reaction.

She looked up longingly like a stray begging for food.

"You know where he is?" Morgana asked.

"The army need not sit at bay any longer, Camelot is fresh for the taking, for I know not only where he is, but who he is as well."


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana POV

"Tell me!" I said almost shouting. "Sorry, please tell me." I said calming down a bit.

Guinevere shifted a bit as if I wasn't going to like what I heard.

"You sure you won't throw a fit?" she asked.

I looked at her as if she were insane.

"I have been waiting to hear this news for over two years! I think I can handle it." I said.

"M… M…." Gwen looked down as if she were afraid.

"Gwen there is nothing to be afraid of, just tell me his name."

Gwen suddenly seemed a little more confident.

"Merlin is Emrys." She said.

I almost laughed. _Is she telling the truth? Of course she is she's enchanted, but why is she still uneasy?_

"What's wrong Gwen?" I asked.

Gwen still looked uneasy as if questioning her was making it harder. She looked deep into the fire.

"I don't know he was resistant, he didn't use magic he wouldn't even try to stop me, then he fell unconscious, I was deciding whether to kill him or not when Arthur showed up, he looked in a hurry when he noticed Merlin he told me to get Gaius, nothing that happened made any sense!"

"Gwen it's all right you've done well, and for that you can lay low and don't draw attention to yourself, I mean as the traitor. I'll work out what Merlin Meant." I said.

I helped her to the door as she mounted her horse I smiled and waved, it felt good to smile again. When she was out of site I went back inside to summon the army.

Merlin POV

Even though Arthur figured it out I wanted to keep denying but I didn't.

"Fine I'm a sorcerer, got a problem with that?" I asked getting out of the bed.

"Well it is against the law… but I guess since your too much of a idiot to know any spe- Arthur abruptly stopped and then started glaring – this is your fault isn't it?" he questioned me.

"N-No…. not entirely." I said.

"Well what do you mean not entirely?" he yelled. "Cause now im stuck in your body and if it's your fault, maybe you can find a way out of it!" He yelled.

_Just because it's my fault doesn't mean I know how to reverse it._

Gwaine POV

Today has just been plain havoc (no not the kind I normally cause, that's troublesome havoc.) I had to wake up early for a special knight training session and Arthur doesn't bother to show up! Then I go to the round table meeting that was called on short notice by Guinevere and we get hardly anything done in a two hour meeting! _This day just couldn't get weirder _I thought.

As I was approaching Arthurs chambers I heard a yell

"Well what do you mean not entirely?" he yelled. "Cause now im stuck… it's your fault, maybe you can find a way out of it!"

_Must be Arthur scolding Merlin, I wonder what I missed._

I decided to see what was going on. I hadn't expected what I walked in to see, Merlin looked furious, Gaius was giving Arthur a glare, and Arthur was stuttering like a baby. When they saw me they all straightened out except Merlin.

"You should have knocked!" He yelled at me.

Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"With your yelling I doubt we would have heard it." He scolded.

I laughed, everything was opposite today, normally _I'm _the one late to practice and the one day I show up on time Arthur doesn't even turn up, and here is _Merlin _yelling at Arthur like he's a complete idiot and Arthur cowering in the corner.

"Am I dreaming?" I said still laughing. "It's like you're the other person! I have got to tell Leon about this."


	15. Chapter 15

"Gwaine wait!" I heard Arthur say. "What exactly are you going to tell Leon?"

I Laughed to myself.

"That i figured out the reason you didn't show up for training, It's because your too busy being yelled at by Merlin of all people!" I said still chuckling.

Arthur was practically laughing, why I have no clue. but then he straightened up.

"Gwaine, if you tell anyone about this I will have you fired." he said in a almost serious tone.

This is where merlin stepped in,

"Me- Arthur be reasonable!- he turned to me- have you been to the tavern in the last 24 hours?" He asked me.

I thought about it.

"Yes! why?" I replied.

"There we can just say he's drunk!" Merlin added.

I took a lot of offense at this.

"Like it or not I'm going to tell someone, and I'm pretty sure percival would believe me!" I said.

Arthur's face was white as a bed sheet.

"Gwaine if you promise not to tell a soul of what I'm about to tell you, I'll explain." Merlin said.

_Ooooo, dirty little secrets!_ _"Oh but Arthur i was drunk, I didn't mean to tell anyone."_

"I solemnly swear on my knight hood i wont tell anyone." I said chin up and chest puffed out.

"Merlin, is a crazy sorcerer who has weather perpousfully or not, managed to get us in each others bodies, and doesn't know how to change us back! I was just scolding him for the mess he's gotten us both into!" Merlin- or Arthur yelled.

I accidently let out a chuckle. Merlin's seriousness didn't waver. _Wait he's serious?_

Everybody held there breath.

"I knew you were a sorcerer!" i let out half because i did and the other half to lighten the mood.


	16. Authors note

**Hey! Does anyone want to pick this up? I just don't have the time or imagination for any of my current fanfictions.**


End file.
